Can't Change Destiny
by RainySun
Summary: Second Year comes for Mallory and her friends. A strange Chamber and an obscure past roams Hogwarts this year.
1. Summer

So, first chapter of Can't Change destiny!

Review!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Please, Aunt"- I cried once again.-"Let me go to the Burrow!"-

"Mallory, please. How many times do I have to say no?"-Aunt Lithia said.

I groaned. It had been like this since three weeks ago when I arrived from Hogwarts. Ron had invited me to his house on August, but my aunt wouldn't let me go. Edward had filled her of what I had done on Hogwarts and that meant saving the Stone. His friend, which name I had learned now completely, Cedric Diggory was in our house since yesterday and they liked to watch me beg to my aunt. Right now I could hear them sniggering.

I turned at them.-"If you know what is best for you, you wouldn't laugh. I'm deadly serious."- I said with a look that Ron said that scared everyone.

They did stopped laughing. My aunt sighed. She seemed to regret it as I turned my attention to her again.

"Please, aunt. Ron invited me and Harry. Mrs. Weasley said it was all right. Please!"-

I said once again.

"Edward has tell me of your friendship with those boys. What about girls, Mallory? I don't say boys are bad but…"- She began

I glared at Edward.-"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, along with Hermione Granger, which I will remind you is a girl are my best friends. Please let me go!

"I don't know. So many boys and so little space…"- My aunt began.

"Bill and Charlie aren't there. Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are the only ones there. And about the boy thing, I will sleep in Ginny's room and I want to remind you that she is a girl and Harry will sleep in Ron's room. Like Fred and George do. Please! I would help in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said they would get me and the others to Diagon Alley in two weeks. And on September they would get us to the Hogwarts express."- I explained.

"Um…"- My aunt was doubting. This was good.

"Please!"- I said.

"I'll tell you later."- She said and picked up our plates.

"Yes!"- I muttered.

"She hasn't said yes, yet."- Edward pointed out.

I ignored him and went to the living room. They followed.-"Not nice to ignore your brother."- Edward teased as he and Diggory sat in front of me.

"First thing I learned with two best friends boys. They are hopeless. Now if you excuse me, I have to do my homework."- I said and skipped to my room.

My homework wasn't that difficult in three hours I finished what I had left and I went to the living room.-"Aunt?"- I called.

"Yes, darling?"- She answered. She was on the big sofa.

"Can I call Hermione with the fellytone?"- I asked. Hermione had given me her number.-"You taught me how to use it last summer."- I reminded her.

She nodded.-"Oh, and its telephone, dear."-

"Yes, yes. Fellytone."- I said and began calling her. I don't know why Muggles use these things. They could send letters! And they already do it. Well, I know that Muggles do make life more difficult. My aunt had this and a teelvicion set because she said it would be strange if Muggles entered our house and saw we have neither of them.

I heard a beep. Another beep. A third beep. I was going to hung up, when.-"Granger residence. Can I help you?"-

"Um, is Hermione there?"- I asked.

"Yes. a moment please."- The woman said. on the background I heard her say-"Hermione! Call for you."-

A moment later I heard Hermione's voice.-"Hello?"-

"Hermione!"-

"Mallory?"-

"Yes. This thing is too weird."- I said.

"You're weird."- Hermione laughed.

We spent almost two hours talking when I remembered something.-"You're coming to the Weasley's house?"-

"No. I can't. My parents want me to stay all summer with them. They say they missed me a lot."- She answered.

"Well, who wouldn't? I miss you scolding me."- I told her.

"Oh, and I think you miss scolding the boys?"- She laughed.

"Well, you scolded me, I scolded them in revenge. Oh! I wanted to ask you something, have you heard from Harry"-I asked

"No. He hasn't answered any of my letters. His birthday is next week, right?"-

"Yes, Thirty-one of July. He hasn't answered my letters either."- I was getting worried.

"When's your birthday?"- Hermione asked.

"May two."- I said.

"Last year we didn't told you Happy Birthday and you didn't told us! Why?"-

"Well, we had other things in mind."- I said.

Hermione laughed and I knew she was rolling her eyes.-"Mallory! Dinner!"- My aunt cried.

"Got to go."- I told her.-"I'll send you a letter when I arrive to the Burrow."-

"You're going?"- She asked.

"I'm hoping to."-

"All right. Bye!"- She said and hung up.

When I went to the dinner table everyone was already there. The boys were talking and my aunt was fixing the plates.

"What are you talking about?"- I asked the boys.

"Boy stuff. Want to hear?"- Edward answered.

"No thanks. I have enough dealing with Harry's and Ron's"- I replied and watched as my aunt brought the food.

We began eating and I began asking my aunt about going to the Burrow when she interrupted me.-"I'll let you go…"- She began.

"Yes!"-I exclaimed and stood up to give her a hug.-"Love you!"-

"But…"- She said and I sat down and sulked.-"I have one condition."-

"What is it?"- I asked. Edward was enjoying this. Cedric was watching me curiously. I wanted to glare at him but stopped myself.

"I want you to have more friends girls. I'm not saying to stop being friends with the Potter and Weasley boys but have more girl friends. Please."- She said.

I rolled my eyes.-"What's wrong with them? I mean they are my friends. And if you don't remember Hermione is our friend too. And she is a girl."-

"Just remember that. All right?"-

"All right. All right. But can I go to the Burrow?"- I asked yet again.

"Yes. You can."- She sighed.

I smiled and began eating quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimaced. I grinned. He rolled his eyes. I finished before everyone and when I stood up, my brother seemed suspicious.

"Where are you going?"-

"To write a letter to Ron. And _another_one to Harry."- I said.

"Hasn't he answered your letters?"- Cedric surprised me by asking me. We had acknowledged our presence but hadn't talked properly.

"No he hasn't. Those st…"-

"Mallory!"- My aunt scolded me knowing what I was going to say.

"What? Those _stylish_Muggles are crazy. I'm sure they are the reason he hasn't answered any letter. Anyways, I got to try. See you later!"- I said and left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dear Ron:_

_Yes, I know. Living where Muggles are nearby is horrible. You can't play Quidditch for one and you can even act like a witch or a wizard. Anyways, thanks for your birthday present even if it had already passed._

_Harry hasn't answered me any letter, either. I'm beginning to worry. Would something have happened to him? I'm going to send another letter to him. I used the fellytone to call Hermione. She said she couldn't come to the Burrow. Oh, I had nearly forgotten why I was writing you this letter! I'm coming over next week. My aunt let me. With the condition of having more girl friends! As if Hermione wasn't enough! Not true but she says I shouldn't have more boy friends than girls. Nonsense!_

_Anyways, I'm coming next week at 12:00 AM. Is that all right with you and your family? I hope so. My brother and his friend Diggory are being idiots. Well, they are boys! Don't take offense. I say that for every boy except you, Harry and the rest of the Weasley boys. Well maybe Percy is a little bit… (Don't let this laying around!)._

_Oh, and please, send another owl or let Errol rest for a few days. I don't know if he'll make it for another delivery._

_Love,_

_Mallory_

_PD: Don't do anything rash for Harry. Hermione said that we should wait for another week and I think she is right. Wait for me!_

When I finished I put it in an envelope. And start writing Harry's letter.

_Dear Harry:_

_What the hell is happening to you?_

_Ron, Hermione, and I are really worried you know? You haven't answered a single letter and haven't said if you are coming to the Burrow. (It's Ron's house, by the way.)_

_If you don't answer this seventeen letter I have sent you by next week, Ron and I will get you out of that house!_

_Love,_

_Mallory_

_PD: Sorry for the language but I have to make you answer._

I put both letters in separate envelopes and gave them to Arrow, the family owl.-"This to Ron's house. And this to Harry's prison. Have a nice fly."- I told him and he flew off.

After I couldn't see Arrow anymore I stood up and started packing even if I still had six days to go to the Burrow. I already want school to start!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well first chapter of my sequel! Review!

Next chapter may be for Sunday or Monday. I hope tomorrow but don't promise anything!

Checkout my Narnia story: **"Love's Real Worth"**

**Review!**


	2. Rescuing Harry

Second chapter! Yoohuu!

Hope you enjoy this! I'm hoping to start the Third Year!!

Enjoy and review!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'll be fine, aunt! I'll be fine!"- I cried as my aunt once again hugged me.

"All right. Be careful, help in the house, and don't get in trouble…"- She began.

"She _loves _trouble and usually goes for it."- Edward said under his breath even though we could all hear him. Diggory rolled his eyes.

I went up to Edward and when I began hugging him I stomped hardly on his right foot.-"If this is trouble, I do love it."- I said slowly. Then louder:-"I'll miss you!"-

Edward gasped. I think I did stomped _hard_ on his foot. Diggory sniggered and Edward glared at him. He shrugged.-"I'll miss you too, little sis."-

I turned to Diggory. I normally wouldn't have talked to him but I knew my aunt would say something and make it harder for me to leave. I gave him a quick one-arm hug and said.-"Goodbye."- I turned to my aunt.-"Can I go now?"-

She gave me one last hug and I walked towards the fireplace. I was going to use Floo Powder my trunk and luggage was already there.-_"The Burrow!"- _ I said and felt as I disappeared.

I arrived at the Burrow with an ungraceful landing. I came sliding straight up just where Ron was pacing. I knocked him down.

"OI! What the hell?"- He cried and looked at me.-"Mallory!"-

"This wasn't the way I expected to say it but here it goes, hi!"- I said as he helped me out.

He rolled his eyes. He had grown taller over the summer. His freckles were still there so I knew it was him.-"Come on, we'll…"- He began but was cut off by two people coming into the room and giving me a sandwich hug.

"Look who it is!"- One of them said.

"Wow! She's still a little girl!"- The other replied.

"Yeah, I'd think she had grown up a bit…"-

"But here she is, still tiny."- The other finished.

"Tiny? _Tiny! _I'll teach you one day what tiny means."- I replied because Mrs. Weasley had just appeared.

"Oh, Mallory! It's been so long! You were eight years old last time I saw you!"- She said and gave a squeezing hug.-"Ginny is over here. I'm sure you'll be great friends. Ginny!"-

A read-head girl appeared. She was a Weasley all right. Red hair, freckles, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Obviously a Weasley.-"Hi."- I said.

"Hello."- She greeted cheerfully.-"Oh, it will be a great thing to have another girl here. You don't know how lonely and bored you can get with just boys. Come on, I'll show you my room."- She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. The twins had already taken my things upstairs.

Ginny's room was on the third landing. It was painted light brown and had a pretty view of outside. It seemed Mr. Weasley had conjured another bed and that was where I was supposed to sleep. I let my things there and Ginny and I went down for lunch.

Mr. Weasley was a kind man and liked everything that had to do with Muggles. When I told Ron I had spoken with Hermione on the fellytone he began asking me how you used it.

The Weasleys (Ron, Fred, and George) and I spent the whole day planning what to do tomorrow. It was Harry's birthday and he hadn't answered any letter. The twins said their Dad had a car that has magic. We agreed that if by tomorrow night Harry didn't answered we would fly to his house and get him out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This was excellent, Mum."- Percy said and left. He had just finished eating when Mr. Weasley came in.

"You won't believe this! Harry Potter's got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles!"- That was the first thing he said.

"What?!"- Ron's and my voice was stretched on the room.

"Yes. It seems he did it not in front of only his family. Also in front of two other Muggles."- Mr. Weasley explained.

"Harry wouldn't do that. He knows we are not supposed to do magic outside school."- I said.

"But why would he do it?"- Ron asked.

"Don't know."- I answered.

That night, Ron came to Ginny's room and woke me up. The twins were already waiting for us. Ten minutes later we were on the Weasley's garage. The car was a turquoise car. It was bigger than the others inside. The twins, Ron and I fit on the front seats.

The flight to Privet Drive was a bit funny. The twins made me and Ron laugh even to the situation had nothing funny. At three o'clock we arrived at Privet Drive.

"What's the number?"- Ron asked.

"Four, he told me last year."- I answered. The houses looked all the same. Apparently the Ron noticed this too because he said,-"Bloody hell alike."-

"Hey!"- I exclaimed suddenly getting angry.

"What?"- Three voices asked.

"Look. That window. On Harry's house."- I muttered angrily.

"Wha… Hey!"- Ron said.

"Now I think I know why he hasn't answered our letters!"- I said. There were bars on his window!

"Come on, Fred. Let's get near."- Ron told him. When we were near enough we saw Harry. He seemed to have heard us. Hope we don't wake up the Muggles.

Harry seemed taller and thin. His green eyes covered by his glasses and his lighting scar on his forehead. He seemed to be in pajamas and was standing far from the window.-

"Hiya, Harry.'- Ron greeted.

"Ron. Mallory. Fred. George. What are you all doing here?"- He asked shocked.

"Rescuing you of course."- Ron said.

"But…how? You know we can't do magic outside of…"- He began.

I snorted.-"Come on, Harry. We don't need to. You forget who we've got with us."- I jerked my head towards Fred and George. When Harry didn't move I exclaimed,-"Get your trunk!"-

He seemed to react at this and quickly packed it. When he was ready, Fred passed Ron a chain and he tuck it in one of the bars.-"Better stand back."- He said to Harry.

"Let's go."- I replied and Fred moved the car. The car revved louder and louder and with a crunching noise the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight into the air. The bars fell. Fred opened the back trunk and Harry put his trunk in it. He closed it and went for Hedwig who was passed to Ron who passed it to me.

"POTTER!"- I heard someone bellowed. Harry's uncle for sure.

"Come on, Harry. Hurry up!"- Ron cried. I looked at the door. It burst open and a fat man entered.

"Petunia! He's escaping!"- He yelled.

"Harry!"- I cried. He jumped to the open car and his uncle grabbed his foot. Ron and I got a grip on Harry.

"Let go of me!"- Harry said trying to get him lose his grip.

"NO! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"- He replied tugging harder.

"Fred! Drive!"- I yelled. He did it and Harry's uncle followed and fell.

"He's alive."- George said. We laughed as we took our seats.

"By the way, Harry, Happy Birthday."- Ron said.

"Yes, Harry, that's why we came here to wish you a Happy Birthday. Now we can get you back."- I said and they laughed.-"Kidding. Happy Birthday, Sleepy Head!"-

"Hey!"- He cried.

"What? That's the second time I have caught you sleeping."- I replied.

Harry rolled his eyes.-"So, what's the story Harry?"- Ron asked impatiently. –"What's been happening? Why haven't you answered our letters? Mallory sent you like fifty."-

"Don't exaggerate, Ron. Seventeen. You did eighteen."- I said and began playing with Hedwig.

"Hey, the last two were notes!"- He answered back.

"Half plus half is one. That means seventeen. The same number as me."- I replied.

"Oh…"- He began but George cut him off.

"Why don't we let Harry tell his story?"- We sighed.

Harry explained what had happened. From the house-elf dobby, the warning he had given him, and the fiasco of the violet pudding. Really strange.

"Very fishy."- Fred said after a long pause.

"Definitely dodgy.'- George agreed.-"So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"-

"No. Every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."- Harry said.-"Do you think he was lying to me?"-

"Well,"- Fred answered.-"put it this way- house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?'-

"Yes."- Harry, Ron, and I said together instantly.

"Draco Malfoy."- Harry explained.-"He hates me."-

"Draco Malfoy?"- George asked turning around,-"Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"-

"Must be."- I answered.-"Why?"-

"I've heard Dad talking about him."- George said.-"He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."-

"And then,"- Fred continued.-"when You-Know-Who disappeared, Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung- Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."-

"I don't own whether the Malfoys own a house-elf…"- Harry said after a moment.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich."- Fred added.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing,"- George laughed.-"But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house…"-

"I'm glad we came to get you anyway."- Ron said breaking the silence.-"I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first…"-

"Who's Errol?"- Harry asked.

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes…"- Ron continued but was cut off again by Harry.

"_Who?"- _He asked.

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect."- Fred answered from the front.

"But Percy wouldn't let him to me."- Ron continued.-"Said he needed him."-

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer."- George said frowning.-"And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room…I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge…You're driving too far west, Fred."- He added pointing ahead. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"And when Ron pointed his owl point,"- I began.-"I knew that that might be why, but it didn't explained why you didn't answered mines since Arrow…what? Not going to ask who?"- I grinned. Harry smacked my arm.-"Anyways, my family owl isn't that old; Aunt Lithia bought him when Edward started Hogwarts and he had never failed to deliver a letter. That's when Ron, Hermione, and I started to worry."-

"Yeah, well, Dobby was keeping my letters from you."- Harry said.-"So, does your dad know you've got the car?"- He asked the Weasleys.

"Er, no."- Ron was the one who answered.-"He had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."-

"What does you dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyways?"- Harry said grabbing Hedwig from me.

"He works in the most boring department."- Ron said.-"The Misuse of Muggle Aftifacts Office."-

"The _what_?"-Harry asked. I couldn't blame him.

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house."- I answered.

"But your dad- this car…"- Harry said obviously feeling confused.

Fred laughed.-"Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed is full of Muggle stuff. He takes things breaks them apart, put spells on them, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum crazy."-

"That's the main road."- I pointed to a dark patchwork of fields and clump trees.

"We're a little outside the village."- George said.-"Ottery St. Catchpole."-

"Touchdown!"- Fred exclaimed and with a slight bump we hit the ground. We landed next to the garage in the yard. The Weasley's house was visible. It was a normal house with extra rooms added here and there until it was several stories high and held up by magic. A lopsided sign was stuck in the ground near the entrance and read: THE BURROW.

We got out of the car.-"Now, let's review the plan."- I said.

"We'll go upstairs really quietly,"- Fred explained to Harry.-"and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' She'll be all pleased to see Harry, Mallory you go there crying, 'Harry!' and no one ever know we flew the car."-

"Right."- Ron said. –"Come on, Harry, I sleep at the-at the top…"- He had turned green his eyes looking fixedly at the house.

We walked and George opened the door to the Burrow. He took a quick view and muttered.-"Ok, shh. Come on."-

The house was the same as we left it last night. Except the dishes were washing themselves and bread was on the table.-"Think it'd be all right if we had some?"-Typical Ron asked.

"Yeah, Mum will never know."- Fred answered and he, Ron and George took one.

The Weasley's clock, which said were where each one of them moved. Ron, Fred, and George's hands moved from 'lost' to 'home'.

I looked at Harry he was watching Mrs. Weasley magically knitting something without her.

"It's not much, but it's home."- Ron said with his mouth full.

"I think it's brilliant."- Harry answered and Ron looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Would change it in a beat for mine."- I said.-"Living near Muggles is nowhere near fun."-

Ron grinned.

"Ok, let's go. I have to tiptoe really quietly to not wake Ginny."- I said after a moment.-"That girl has a very good ear and a light sleep."-

Fred, George, and Ron nodded. Harry was still looking around. Ron was about to say something when something startled us.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"-Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. We jumped.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Another finished chapter! REVIEW!


End file.
